


Before Catastrophe Strikes

by creepy_shetan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Some people are more than ready to stand on Earth again, in its warm sunshine.(Originally posted 2020/4/13 as a fill for a prompt.)
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Before Catastrophe Strikes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



"For the love of..."

"Everything okay?"

McCoy spun around to find Uhura standing there, amusement plain on her face despite her poor attempt to hide it.

"Just need to feel some solid Terran earth beneath my feet as soon as," McCoy yanked on the straps in his hand, "possible."

Uhura pressed a button on the console by the door. McCoy's bag fell from its clutches and swung into his leg.

"Thanks," he said gruffly, slinging it over his shoulder and following her down the corridor. Uhura's shore leave bag didn't look as full or heavy as some of the others McCoy had seen earlier. "Got any plans?"

"A spa day with an old friend. A massage will do me some good," Uhura said, rolling her neck and shoulders and wincing a little to prove her point. "You?"

"Going outside," McCoy said, gaze drifting into the distance, "to a park, with trees, to hike. Far, far away from crazy, suicidal captains and infuriating," he glanced at Uhura, "uh, people."

Uhura raised an eyebrow, but there was a smirk on her lips. "Don't you already do that sometimes?" Then she added in an undertone, "I know I do."

Just before he could answer, they reached a corridor lined with a clear view of the Bay area under a blue sky and a few stray clouds. McCoy gestured to it with a smile as he spoke.

"The holodeck ain't got nothing on that. The tech's great an' all, but it can't simulate an actual sunny day worth a damn." He stopped to place a palm to the thick glass, which earned him a short laugh. "Nothing can compete with that warmth. Go on, feel it."

"Can't argue with that," Uhura said, shaking her head and laughing again, while she mimicked McCoy. With their ship docked since predawn, it had indeed warmed during their final preparations to disembark. After a few seconds, they continued on their way in companionable silence and in good spirits.

Outside, the sun was bright and a touch too warm for their uniforms, but there was a cool breeze in the shade and no rain in the forecast. Not that McCoy would've minded a thunderstorm at this point. Hell, after this extra special round of being cooped up in a space tin can, he was ready to dance around in the rain and risk getting hit in the head by some hail.

Waving farewell to Uhura and a couple of other crew members as they passed him, McCoy was more than happy to settle for an uneventful day full of warm sunlight and fresh air.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Star Trek AOS, Leonard McCoy+Any, He always misses the warmth of the sun after being on the _Enterprise_  
>  The theme: Sun  
> Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1094264.html?thread=114437752#t114437752).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I hadn't written ST AOS fic in years (and haven't written much of it in total). Bones and Nyota wanted to fix that, I guess. ~_^


End file.
